Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real-world physical environment. A see-through, head mounted, mixed reality display device may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view. It would be advantageous to allow mobile mixed reality experiences, where a user wearing a head mounted display device is able to move around, for example from room to room, while engaged in a mixed reality experience. It would further be advantageous to provide a mobile mixed reality experience which intelligently reacts to user's actions and movements.